Wedding unity ceremonies have been in use as part of weddings and civil unions for many years. People from all over the world incorporate unity ceremonies into their weddings because these ceremonies have symbolic and meaningful attributes that enhance the wedding experience and make it unique. In the unity candle ceremony, for instance, the bride and groom each receive a lit candle from their parents and use them to simultaneously light their unity candle. An officiant reads a corresponding ceremony of the couple's choice during this time, and the lighting of the unity candle is viewed as symbolic of the union of marriage. There are many variations of this example, and the end result is a touching addition to the wedding and the candle itself becomes a keepsake for the couple that is considered symbolic of their wedding day.
A second example of an existing wedding unity ceremony is the sand ceremony, which has gained great attention and popularity in recent years. In a sand ceremony, the bride and groom are instructed by the officiant to each pour sand into a vase either one at a time or simultaneously. The sands are considered to be symbolic of the couple and their union of marriage, just as the lighting of the candle in the aforementioned example.
There has been a long felt need for an alternative to the unity candle and sand ceremonies for a variety of reasons. One of these reasons is that many churches and other religious sites restrict the use of candles in weddings because of the fear of fire damage to the property. Another reason is the fact that many weddings are held outside and/or on beaches, and the use of candles and/or sand is difficult, if not impossible, because of the wind or weather, and the difficulty in predicting the weather.
Furthermore, there is a desire to make the wedding ceremony or civil union ceremony a unique experience, to display a unique symbol of the union of marriage and the joining of the families, to include extended family members when applicable, and in doing so create an appropriate keepsake or family heirloom.
The knot tying ceremony method and kit of the present invention advantageously provides a ceremony that can be performed in any weather and any environment including on a ship or under water. It also has the capability to incorporate family members and provide a unique and meaningful experience for the individuals participating in the ceremony as well as guests. The kit of the present invention which contains instructions on creating the knot as well as optional verses to recite during the ceremony, is a useful tool for the individuals participating in the ceremony who often need creative assistance, or do not have the resources or time to devote to preparing certain aspects and details of their event.